PS I LOVE YOU
by L-969
Summary: I love you, noona/Yak! Stop that MaSi!/Unnie, jangan ambil dia.../Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun melihatku.../ Mungkin kau salah paham tentang perasaanmu/ Sibum, Sichul, Kibum, Siwon, and Heechul!
1. Chapter 1

Author bukanlah seorang author yang baik jadi jangan ditiru ne. meninggalkan banyak FF yang terlunta-lunta dan membuat FF baru.

Salahkan ILHAM and FEEL yang hilang!

:: Attention ::

FF ni ku hm…uhuk… uhuk…uhuk…#bersihin tenggorokan dulu.

Untuk Oppaku TercinTa, Prissycatice.

Sarangheyo Oppa! /

Maafkan aku yang selalu Menyusahkan dan Menyebalkan (bow berxxx)

.

.

.

Main Characters: Sichul, Sibum. GS

.

::::: P. S. I LOVE YOU :::::

.

.

.

.

Characters:

Kim Heechul

Kim Heechul adalah seorang yeoja. Usianya 4 tahun lebih tua dari adiknya Kim Kibum. Dia tinggal bersama Kibum, dongsaengnya, dan appanya yang bernama Kim Kang In. Ummanya meninggal saat dia berusia tujuh tahun. Dan ayahnya menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di toko roti. Heechul selalu merasa sendirian tapi dia harus bertahan demi dongsaengnya tercinta.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon

Choi Siwon seorang tuan muda yang angkuh dan selalu menyepelekan Kim Heechul. Dia selalu menjahilinya dan juga memperhatikannya. Siwon sangat tertarik pada Heechul. Namun, dia menyadari bahwa mungkin Heechul tidak akan menyukainya, karena bagi Heechul dunianya adalah Kibum dan Siwon adalah sahabat adiknya.

.

.

.

Kim Kibum

Kim Kibum adalah adik dari Kim Hechul. Dia sangat membanggakan unnienya. Dia berteman dengan Siwon dan juga memendam rasa yang mendalam untuknya. Dia sangat berharap jika dia bisa menjadi seperti unnienya yang mandiri dan menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik untuk Siwon.

.

Other cats

Disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan (Wah, bahasa apa itu?)

.

.

.

Heechul

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang namja yang arogan dan menyebalkan. Dia menghina nilai ulangan Matematikaku. Dia pikir dia siapa, beraninya menghina seorang Kim Heechul." (Hee-Si)

.

.

.

Siwon

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat Festival tahun pertamaku di TK. Hari itu tanpa sengaja aku terpisah dari Umma dan Appaku. Di tambah kau tahu apa yang anak kecil sering lakukan jika menangis. Ya, hal yang memalukan jika aku mengingatnya. Tapi dengan lembutnya dia menarikku dan memakaikan jaket miliknya yang panjang, hingga menutupi celanaku yang basah. Aku sangat tersentuh. Dia juga mengantarkanku pada Ummaku yang ada di kelas menunggu kedatanganku. Sejak saat itu dia sangat berharga untukku dan aku Mencintaimu Noona. Sarangheyo Noona!" (Si-Hee)

.

.

.

Kibum

"Saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya adalah saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk oppa menggangguku. Mereka menarik-narik rambutku yang telah dikuncirkan oleh unnieku. Aku menangis. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menolongku, hingga… 'Jangan ganggu dia!' Siwon oppa datang dan mengusir keduanya. Dia tampak seperti seorang kesatria yang menyelamatkan sang putri dari para penjahat yang mengganggunya." (Ki-Si)

.

.

.

Oppa, mianne baru sinopsisnya aja. Kau sudah bisa menebaknya tidak?

Buat yang lain jangan lupa untuk review ya…. Hohoho lagi ulangan kok malah mikirin FF, jangan tabokin author.

Jangan dicontoh, ya. Thor memang nakal. Ok, lain kali aku lanjut. Semoga besok si ILHAM and FEELnya datang lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Yak! Setelah lama ga update,

Thor nungguin kalian buat review lo!

This is for you Oppa!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

P.S. I Love You

.

.

.

"Chullie-ah. Kau mau berjanjikan untuk umma. Chullie…" panggilnya lagi.

"Ani…. Aniya…. Aku tidak mau," jawabnya sambil terisak. Yeoja yang tengah berbaring tersebut menyentuh jemari kecil tersebut kemudian mendekapnya. Salah satu tangannya membelai rambut panjangnya perlahan.

"Jagalah, Kibum untuk umma, ne?" Ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan Chullie.

"Ani… umma saja yang menjaganya…. Aku tidak mau…." Isak Heechul sambil terus menangis.

"Chullie, umma sangat sayang padamu. Jadilah unnie yang baik untuknya," kata sang umma sambil tersenyum.

"Ani, aku tidak mau. Aku mau umma," kata Heechul sambil menatap lurus pada ummanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Nyonya Kim, waktunya operasi!" kata seorang perawat.

"Ya, baik suster" jawab Nyonya Kim ibu dari Kim Heechul. "Umma menyayangimu," kata sang umma.

"Aku tidak mau menjaganya. Sekarang saja dia suka merebut Wonnie-ku. Aku tidak mau," kata Heechul.

"Jinja?" tanya sang umma. Heechul hanya mengangguk. "Jika kau lebih menyayangi Wonnie-mu. Mintalah pada Kibum baik-baik," kata sang umma.

"Aniya, nanti dia nangis umma," jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu umma akan menggantikannya dengan yang baru," jawab sang umma.

"Ne, baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya pada Kibum," ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Nah begitu dong. Anak umma jangan nangis lagi," kata sang Umma.

"Yeobo, kita berangkat sebentar lagi," kata seorang namja yang datang dari luar.

"Ne," jawabnya. Beberapa orang suster membantunya untuk pindah dari ranjangnya. Dia manatap suaminya. "Yeobo, tolong kau jaga kedua anak kita. Berikanlah mereka kasih sayang yang melimpah," katanya. Sang suami terkejut dengan perkataan istrinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Segeralah sembuh, dan kita akan bahagia bersama," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"NE, aku akan kuat demi kalian semua," jawab sang istri.

"Umma," panggil Heechul. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum. Heechul memeluk ayahnya dan entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya.

.

.

.

"Ummma…." Gumamnya. Perlahan seorang yeoja cantik membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Dia terdiam dan bangkit perlahan. Menutup kedua wajahnya yang basah dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"Unnie!" panggil seseorang dari luar kamarnya. Yeoja tersebut segera menghapus air matanya.

"Ye, masuklah!" panggilnya. Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Nampak seorang yeoja cilik yang sama-sama memakai gaun tidur berwarna hijau beridir di balik pintu tersebut. Tangannya yang mungil memeluk sebuah boneka Teddy.

"Unnie… Bummie takut…." Isaknya.

"Kemarilah!" ajaknya. Kibum pun masuk dan naik ke atas tempat tidur unnienya tersebut. Keduanya berbaring. Kibum menatap unnienya yang tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Unnie… Unnie… Unnie!" panggil Kibum. Yeoja tersebut berbalik.

"Wae?" katanya sedikit malas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Unnie mendongeng ya?" pinta Kibum sambil menatap Unnienya.

"Unnie lelah," jawabnya singkat sambil kembali membelakangi Kibum.

"Unnie," kata Kibum sambil cemberut. "Yak, Kim Heechul! Berceritalah untukku!" kata Kibum marah. Heechul berbalik dan menatap Kibum. Dia mengambil boneka Teddy tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengambilnya! Kenapa kau tidak peluk Wonnie saja!" ucap Heechul sebal. Kibum yang melihat Unnienya marah, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hikh, hikh, un… unnie marah…. Umma!" panggil Kibum. Mendengar Kibum memanggil nama 'Umma' Heechul terdiam. Tanpa terasa air matanya keluar.

"Kibummie, miane…. Jangan menangis," pinta Heechul. Kibum yang menangis menatap wajah Heechul.

"Umma…. Aku mau umma…." Isaknya lagi.

"Aish!" gumam Heechul kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, ummanya tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Dia sudah meninggalkan mereka. Kibum terkejut melihat unnienya. Dia menghentikan tangisnya seketika.

"Unnie?" tanya Kibum. Heechul diam saja, dia terlalu kesal untuk menjawab perkataaan Kibum. Kibum melihat wajah unnienya yang memerah dan air mata yang menggantung dipelupuk matanya. Kibum kebingungan. "Unnie, ini untukmu!" kata Kibum. Heechul menatap Kibum yang sudah berhenti menangis dan menyodorkan bonekanya.

"Aku benci Wonnie!" kata Heechul sambil meraih boneka tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"Unnie, mianne," kata Kibum sedikit takut.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Dia manatap Kibum kembali, menatap bonekanya. "Untukmu saja! Un sudah dewasa ga perlu boneka jelek ini!" kata Heechul sambil kembali berbaring.

"Wonnie, ga jelek kok!" kata Kibum polos.

"Wae? Kau kan sangat menyukainya," kata Heechul, "Sudahlah, unnie mau bercerita sekarang," kata Heechul sambil menatap dongsaengnya.

"Jinja?" kata Kibum tidak percaya. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ceritakan soal Cinderella dan Simba ya?" pinta Kibum.

"Ne, akan unnie ceritakan," kata Heechul. Keduanya saling mendekat dan mulailah Heechul bercerita. "Pada zaman dahulu….." dengan seksama KIbum mendengarkan ceritanya. "Akhirnya Simba berhasil mengalahkan penyihir jahat tersebut. Dia dan Cinderella pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya," kata Heechul mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia menatap dongsaengnya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Mianne, Bummie. Unnie sudah memarahimu. Umma, aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Umma tidak usah khawatir," gumam Heechul. Dia menatap Wonnie-nya yang kini sudah menjagi milik Kibum. "Wae? Kau tak suka? Aku sudah dewasa, jagalah adikku baik-baik ne," kata Heechul sambil membetulkan posisi tidur Kibum.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya seorang namja paruh baya terdiam di tengah kegelapan malam. Dia berdiri tidak bergerak, meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianne, Heechullie, Kibummie. Appa akan berusaha keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian. Yeobo, jagalah kami semua yang ada disini. Kami mencintaimu," gumamnya sambil menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya,

"Chullie! Bummie! Bangun, sudah pagi!" teriaknya sembari memasuki kamar Heechul yang memang tidak terkunci.

"Ne…." jawab Heechul malas. Dia masih ngantuk. Dia meregangkan seluruh badannya.

"Ne, appa," jawab Kibum yang masih setengah bermimpi. Dia berjalan menjauh, menuju kamar tidurnya dan kembali tertidur disana.

"Aigo, kedua putri Appa yang cantik kenapa mendadak menjadi sleeping beauty. Kajja bangun. Kalian harus sekolah!" katanya sambil memaksa kedua putrinya keluar dari tempat tidur mereka.

Usai membersihkan diri kedua bersaudara tersebut tengah duduk diruang makan. Sang appa sedang memasak telur dan roti isi selai kacanng dan strawberi kesukaan keduanya.

"Sarapan pagi siap!" kata sang appa penuh semangat.

"Mari makan!" sapa ketiganya.

"Aish! Appa bisa telat. Baiklah, Chullie tolong kau antar Bummie ke Sanggar Hima yang ada di depan taman bermain Blok A. appa berangkat dulu untuk buka kedai kita," kata sang appa sembari mengecup Kibum dan berhenti di depan Heechul. Dia membelai kepalanya lembut dan tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan keduanya.

Heechul terdiam kenapa appanya hanya mengusap kepalanya, sedangkan Kibum selalu dia kecup.

"Aish! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil!" kata Heechul sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Unnie, aku kenyang!" kata Kibum. Heechul menatap wajah dongsaengnya yang belepotan dengan selai. Heechul tertawa, dia tidak kuasa menahan rasa geli melihatnya. "Yah! Unnie!" kata Kibum sambil cemberut.

"Hehehe, kau lucu sekali. Sini biar Unnie bersihkan," kata Heechul sambil mengambil sapu tangannya. "Nah ini baru adik Unnie yang cantik!" puji Heechul.

"Unnie, ayo! Nanti aku telat ke sanggarnya," kata Kibum sambil menarik-narik tangan Heechul.

"Ne, baiklah!" jawab Heechul dia menyimpan piring dan gelas yang dia cuci di rak. Dia melihat sebuah mug warna putih milik ummanya.

"Unnie!" pinta Kibum.

"Ne! Kajja! Kita berangkat!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di sanggar Hima

"Nah, anak-anak coba kalian angkat huruf 'A'. Lebih tinggi!" pinta seosangnim. Anak-anak yang memegang huruf 'A' menagkatnya.

"Hei, kau juga pegang huruf 'A'!" kata seorang namja cilik yang berpakaian rapih. Kibum menatap namja cilik yang duduk disampingnya. Dia memakai kemeja plus dasi kupu-kupu.

"Pintar!" kata Bu guru yang ada di depan. "Nah, anak-anak, sekarang dengarkan seosangnim ne?," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Hari sabtu besok aka nada perlombaan olah raga menyambut hari ulang tahun sanggar kita. Jadi, bilang ke appa dan umma kalian untuk datang ke sekolah, arra?" kata seosangnim.

"Ne!" jawab mereka lagi kompak. Namun, Kibum yang mendengarnya terdiam. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar.

"Hikh! Hikh! Umma!" teriak Kibum. Semua anak melihat kearahnya.

"Kibummie, waeyo?" tanya bu guru.

"Hikh…. Hikh…. Bummie…. Bummie ga punya umma…. Appa juga sibuk…. Bummi sendiri….." jawab Kibum sambil terus menangis.

"Oh, tidak apa kan ada seosangnim di sini," kata seosangnim mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Unnie…." Isak Kibum. Mendengar Kibum menyebut kata tersebut, seosangnim segera menghampirinya dan membelai rambut Kibum lembut.

"Bummie, bisa meminta unnie untuk datang!" kata seosangnim mengusulkan.

"tapi… tapi unniekan sekolah," kata Kibum mengingatkan. Seosangnim pun terdiam. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ibu telpon appamu," katanya mencoba menghibur, Kibum.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 sore.

"Selamat sore!" sapa sebuah suara. Kibum yang duduk di sisi seosangnim segera menghampiri pemilik suara itu.

"Unnie!" panggil Kibum riang. Heechul membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada seosangnim.

"Heechul, ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu," kata seosangnim. Heechul terkejut. Jangan-jangan Kibum sudah berbuat ulah disekolah.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kibum main dulu sana," kata Heechul gugup. Kibum dengan senang hati meninggalkan unnienya bersama dengan seosangnim.

"Heechul, ibu tahu bahwa kalian baru saja kehilangan. Bukannya, ibu bermaksud kurang sopan tapi bisakah kau menemani Kibum besok. Kebetulan kami akan mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun sanggar. Kamu tidak keberatan bukan untuk menemani Kibum," kata seosangnim. Heechul terdiam, dia teringat akan janjinya bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain karaoke.

"Ibu tahu, kau pun memilik banyak hal yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi ibu mohon temanilah Kibum. Dia sampai menangis karena tidak tahu siapa yang akan menemaninya," lanjut seosangnim. Mendengar p perkataan seosangnim, Heechul terdiam.

"Heechul?" panggil seosangnim. Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ne, besok aku akan menemaninya. Lagi pula sekolahku libur dua hari!" jawab Heechul sambil memegang ujung tas miliknya erat-erat.

"Baguslah, ibu jadi lega mendengarnya," kata seosangnim.

"Baiklah, kami permisi seosangnim!" kata Heechul, "Kibum-ah! Ayo pulang!" ajak Heechul. Kibum yang tengah asyik bermain boneka berdiri lalu menghampirinya.

Keduanya berpamitan dan berjalan beriringan. Kibum tampak bahagia karena soesangnim mengatakan bahwa Heechul akan menemaninya.

"Unnie! Wonnie! Suka Wonnie! Unnie suka Wonnie! Woonie suka Bummie!" senandungnya. Heechul terdiam. Melihat dongsaengnya.

"Unnie, besok kita akan membuat bekal apa?" tanya Kibum. "Bagaimana klo unnie membuat telur dadar gulung kesukaanku. Teman-teman pasti iri!" kata Kibum senang.

"Wae? Semuanya selalu tentangmu…." Gumam Heechul. Kibum menatap wajah Heechul yang menatap senja. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Heechul katakan.

"Ya, un. Buatkan telur dadar gulung," kata Kibum manja. Namun apa yang Heechul lakukan. Dia mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga terjatuh. Kibum menatapnya. Dia tampak begitu syok dan mulai menangis.

"Umma! Unnie jahat! Umma!" isaknya.

"Sebaiknya, kau menghilang saja. Seharusnya umma yang hidup!" bentak Heechul. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Dia menatap wajah Kibum yang terkejut dengan ucapannya. "Ukh!" dia berlari meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di pinggir jalan.

"Unnie! Unnie! Unnie!" isak Kibum. Heechul tidak perduli yang dia lakukan hanyalah menjauhkan dirinya dari Kibum.

.

.

.

Heechul terduduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di taman kota. Dia melihat beberapa orang yang melintas di daerah sekita taman tersebut. Dia merasa iri, saat ada beberapa anak yang tengah bermain dengan ummanya.

"Umma…. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku. Umma…" isaknya.

"Unnie!" teriak sebuah suara. Heechul menatap sumber suara tersebut. Tampak Kibum bersama dengan sang appa.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari! Appa sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi! Pergi! Dan Kau! Kibum kau hanya menyusahkan aku saja!" katanya kasar. Kibum kecil memeluk Heechul.

"Mianne, unnie! Kibum tidak akan nakal lagi di sekolah! Kibum tidak akan menangis lagi disekolah!" kata Kibum. Heechul pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Heechul, apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya sang appa.

"Wae? Appa lebih sayang dengan Kibum dari pada aku. Pagi tadi saja appa mencium Kibum sedangkan aku! Aku sudah appa lupakan!" kata Heechul. Mendengar perkataan Heechul sang appa terkejut.

"Heechul, mianne! Appa hanya tidak sanggup menatap wajahmu! Kau mengingatkan appa pada ummamu!" kata sang appa menjelaskan.

"Wae? Dan appa membenciku karena aku mirip dengan umma?!" kata Heechul sinis.

"Aniya, appa tidak mungkin membenci kalian berdua. Appa tidak mungkin membencimu, appa mencintaimu, mencintai Kibum. Appa menyayangi kalian!" kata sang appa. "Heechul pulanglah sekarang!" kata sang appa. Setelah mendengar perkataan appanya Heechul sedikit terenyuh.

"Appa…." Isak Heechul. Dia berlari ke dalam pelukan appanya. Kibum pun ikut menangis.

"Mianne, appa…. Mianne unnie…." Isak Kibum.

"Mianne, appa…. Mianne Bummie…. Unnie jahat sekali padamu…." Isak Heechul.

"Ani… unnie adalah unnie terbaikku," kata Kibum sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Kalian berdua, jangan pernah meragukan perasaan appa! Appa begitu menyayangi kalian berdua," kata sang appa sambil memeluk kedua putrinya tersebut.

"Appa…." Isak keduanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang appa.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hohoho, awal-awal. Besok mulai masuk Sichul and Sibum ya? Jangan lupa buat yang suka atau tidak suka leave your comment! Banyak-banyak review deh biar 'thornya semangat

Terima kasih buat yang sudah dukung si 'author abal ini. Trims and Thanks a lot

.

.

.

P.S. Pryssicatice

"Oppa! Apa maksudnya itu! Kau selalu menyuruhku 'menjauh' saat aku buat Siwon selingkuh!"

Jaewonna, Sumerchu

"Akan 'thor usahain, buat melanjutkan ff-ku yang lain. Tenang aja! Tunggu Ilham ma Feelnya dulu

thor agak-agak kurang dikit"

N.s aka I.v

"Sayangnya, keduanya super sibuk. Sulit buangeeeeeeeeet buat dihubungi! Sampe-sampe pulsa thor abis buat ngoling, sms, apapun itu istilahnya. Hehehe… "

Wonmilikbum

"Mianne, belum kupikirkan. Mungkin hanya dipinjamkan aja kali. #Plak emang Wonpa barang apa? Pake dipinjem segala"


	3. Chapter 3

Mianne, awal liburan yang sibuk (Beralasan)

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Heechul tengah mengerjakan PR miliknya. Dia masih gamang dan bimbang apakah dia akan datang atau tidak. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah!" jawab Heechul. Tampak sang appa berdiri di balik pintu tersebut.

"Boleh appa masuk?" tanya Kang in sedikit ragu.

"Masuklah, appa," kata Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih teringat kelakuannya yang sudah menyusahkan sang appa.

"Ada yang perlu appa sampaikan padamu," kata Kang in. heechul diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh appanya, "Mian…. Miannata Heechul. Appa sudah tidak memperhatikanmu. Appa terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan appa di toko. Appa juga memaksamu untuk terus menjaga Kibum, padahal kau memiliki hakmu sendiri. Kau masih harus menikmati harimu juga. Soal Kibum tidak perlu kau khawatirkan. Appa akan menghadiri acara tersebut," kata Kang in. Mendengar pekataan Kang In membuat Heechul terdiam.

"Appa, benarkah itu?" tanya Heechul tidak percaya.

"Ne, kau bisa pergi berkaraoke bersama dengan temanmu usai sekolah besok," kata Kang in. mendengar kepastian tersebut Heechul tersenyum.

"Benar appa?" tanya Heeechul lagi.

"Ne, nikmati waktumu dengan yang lain," kata Kang in.

"Gumawo, appa," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum dan memeluk appanya.

"Beristirahatlah," kata Kang in sambil membelai rambut Heechul. Teuki mianne, aku sudah membedakan kedua putri kita. Aku akam memberikan kebahagian yang melimpah untuk keduanya. Tueki berikan aku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Teuki sarangheyo, my anjel.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon teman-temanku yang lain," kata Heechul gembira. Dia bergegas keluar kamar dan menelpon teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Diruang makan Heechul bersenangdung riang. begitu pula Kibum yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Sedangkan Kang in tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua putrinya tercinta.

"Unnie, apa unnie akan datang?" tanya Kibum.

"Ani, appa akan menemanimu," jawab Heechul. Mendengarnya Kibum cemberut.

"Aku mau unnie yang datang," pintanya.

"Tidak bisa, Kibummie. Unnie sibuk jadi appa yang akan menemanimu," kata Kang in pada Kibum. Mendengarnya Kibum hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nanti unnie kepangkan rambutmu," kata Heechul menghibur Kibum.

"Arra," jawab Kibum sedikit kesal.

"Nah, seperti itu dong. Anak-anak appa yang cantik," kata Kang in.

Usai sarapan Kibum segera bergegas ke kamarnya. Dia kembali keluar sambil membawa sisir dan ikat rambut kesayangannya.

"Unnie, ini," kata Kibum. Heechul yang baru saja menghabiskan susunya menatap tidak percaya.

"Ne, kemarilah," kata Heechul. Dia menyisir rambut Kibum dan mengepangnya. "Wah! Lihatlah, dongsaengku yang cantik!" kata Heechul.

"Ne, appa. Appa jangan lupa appa harus datang siang ini," kata Kibum mengingatkan.

"Ne, appa akan menghadiri acara tersebut," jawab Kang in sambil tersenyum.

"Kibummie, kajja kita berangkat," ajak Heechul yang sudah menggendong ranselnya.

"Ne, unnie," jawab Kibum.

"Appa kami berangkat!" kata Heechul berpamitan.

"Hati-hati dijalan! Kalian berdua jangan nakal ne," kata Kang in melepas keduanya di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Akh, saatnya untuk beres-beres rumah dulu," kata Kang in.

.

.

.

Sekolah Hima

Heechul yang menuntun Kibum menatap hiruk pikuk di sekolah dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Umma, nanti aku akan bermain dengan baik," kata seorang anak pada ummanya.

"Ne, anak yang baik, Donghae!" katanya. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Sohee-shi," kata sang ibu. Heechul yang mengantar pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong, soesangnim," kata Heechul.

"Annyeong, Heechul," sapanya. Dia menatap Kibum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kajja, Kibummie! Kita masuk," ajaknya.

"Unnie, appa akan kemari bukan?" tanya Kibum ragu.

"Ne, tentu saja!" kata Heechul meyakinkannya.

"Baguslah," kata Kibum. "Soesangnim, appa akan kemari," kata Kibum.

"Jinja? Wah, Kibum pasti senang bukan?" tanya Sohee.

"Ne, aku senang sekali," kata Kibum.

"Unnie berangkat ke sekolah, ya!" kata Heechul.

"Ne, unnie!" jawab Kibum penuh semangat, Heechul meninggalkan Kibum yang melambaikan tangannya. "Seosangnim, tadi pagi unnie mengepangkan rambutku lo," kata Kibum. Mendengranya Shohee hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa Heechul adalah anak yang baik hati.

.

.

.

Disekolah Heechul.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Heechul.

"Pagi Heechul!" sapa teman-temannya yang lain. "Kau gembira sekali. Ada hal yang baik terjadi ya?" tanya salah seorang temannya.

"Ne, appa akan ke sekolah Kibum jadi aku bisa bermain dengan kalian, Jessy," jawab Heechul pada temannya yang bernama Jessica.

"Baguslah, karena Amber pasti kesal jika kau tidak datang," kata Jessica.

"Yah, mianne. Aku sudah jarang bergabung dengan kalian," kata Heechul lirih.

"Tak apa, aku memahaminya kok," kata seorang temannya yang lain.

"Yoona, memangnya apa yang kau pahami?" tanya Heechul.

"Yah bahwa Heechullie kita sudah kembali," kata Yoona senang.

Mereka semua tertawa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, masuklah seorang yeoja yang berambut pendek.

"Annyeong, Amber!" sapa ketiganya.

"Heechul! Gawat, appamu…." Kata Amber. Heechul pun bergegas ke luar menuju rumah Amber yang merupakan Klinik di daerah tersebut.

"Appa!" panggil Heechul saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Akh!" jerit Kang in.

"Kang in-shi ku kira sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergearak dulu," kata Dokter.

"Appa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul. Kang in menatap putrinya yang sudah ada di sana.

Dia mencoba tersenyum, namun senyumnya hilang saat Heechul memeluknya erat.

"Ku… Ku… kira…. Ap…pa… ter… luka," isak Heechul. Kang in tersenyum menatapnya. Dia mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Appa, baik-baik saja," kata Kang in sambil mengecup kening Heechul. "appa hanya kurang hati-hati dan terpeleset di tangga," kata Kang in menjelaskan.

"Waeyo? Kenapa appa bisa jatuh?" tanya Heechul.

"Appa membawa selimut Kibum dan milikmu untuk appa cuci," kata Kang in menjelaskan.

"Hanrusnya, kita tunggu besok saja," kata Heechul.

"Mianne, tapi appa sudah nelpon laundry dan sekarang appa ada disini," kata Kang in.

"Yah, appa!" kata Heechul sedikit sewot.

"Heechullie, mianne jika appa bukanlah appa yang baik," ucap Kang in sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum?" tanya Heechul.

"Appa akan tetap kesana. Apa baik-baik saja lihat…. Akh!" pekik Kang in saat dia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Heechul hanya bisa menarik nafas berat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemaninya, kali ini saja," kata Heechul sambil menggerutu.

"Tapi,,," kata Kang in. heechul mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan mendorong appanya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku mengerti. Ini masalah yang serius, appa. Aku hanya akan menemaninya, kali ini saja, arra, kata Heechul sewot.

"Gumawo, Heechullie. Kau memang anak yang baik," kata Kang in.

"Ne, sekarang appa harus istirahat dulu. Nanti aku akan menjemput appa disini," kata Heechul.

"Ne, appa akan menunggumu," kata Kang in.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang appa," kata Heechul.

"Hwating!" kata sang appa menyemangati. Heechul tersenyum dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya kembali mengeruh saat dia sudah jauh dari klinik tersebut.

"Kim Heechul, dia itu dongsaengmu," gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke sekolah untuk meminta izin dan meninta maaf pada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 10 siang Heechul keluar dari rumahnya dengan sebuah tas besar yang berisi bekal dan juga perlengkapan lainnya. Seperti handuk dan pakaian ganti miliknya dan Kibum.

"Aish! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat!" kata Heechul. "Oh, hampir lupa, coklat!" kata Heechul sambil mendekati sebuah mini market.

"Annyeong," sapa si pelayan.

"Annyeong, unnie!" jawab Heechul dia segera menghampiri rak yang berisi snack dan mengambil beberapa batang coklat.

"Terima kasih," kata Heechul sambil keluar dari toko.

"Hihk… hikh.. hikh…." Terdengar sebuah suara isakan kecil dari samping toko tersebut. Heechul berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja kecil yang tengah menangis.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Heechul pada anak tersebut. Namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban, "Kau mau coklat?" tanya Heechul sambil mengulurkan sebatang coklat padanya.

"Umma,hikh,, me,,, melarangku hikh bicara hikh,,, dengan orang asing hikh," mendengarnya Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi sekarang kau berbicara denganku," kata Heechul. "Namamu siapa? Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne,," jawab anak tersebut.

"Dimana ummamu?" tanya Heechul. Anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam. "Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku saja," ajak Heechul. Anak itu diam saja tidak bergerak. Heechul tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku bukan orang jahat, lho,"

"Aku hikh… hikh… hikh…." Ucapnya tidak begitu jelas. Heechul menatap namja cilik tersebut. Kenapa dia malah menangis kencang. Dia memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Melihat penampilannya yang rapih tentunya dia anak dari keluarga berada. Dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kaos kaki anak tersebut itu basah.

"Kamu…. Ngompol?" tanya Heechul ragu. Namja cilik tersebut diam sejenak dan isakkannya kian kerap terdengar. "Yah, kau itu namja jangan menangis," kata Heechul sambil membuka jaket olah raganya. "Pakailah," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Namja tersebut menatapnya, Heechul balas menatap wajahnya yang sedari tadi dia tutupi oleh kedua tangan mungilnya. Heechul tersenyum dan berjongkok mensejajarkan badannya.

"Pakailah, ini akan menutupi ompolmu," kata Heechul. Namja tersebut terisak. "Aniya, jangan menangis lagi. Noona akan mengantarkanmu pada ummamu," kata Heechul sambil memakaikan jaketnya tersebut. Dia melihat sebuah emblem nama.

"Choi Siwon, Play Group Hima," gumamnya. Dia menatap namja cilik tersebut. Pantas saja dia merasa mengenalinya. Rupanya dia satu sekolah dengan Kibum.

"Siwonnie, ikutlah denganku. Kita ke sekolah Hima sama-sama ne?" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Noona, tapi…" Siwon sedikit ragu.

"Waeyo? Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Heechul. "Dan ini untukmu…. Karena kau tidak menangis lagi," kata Heechul sembari memberikan sebatang coklat. Siwon terdiam sejenak.

"Ne, noona," jawab Siwon. Mendengar persetujuan Siwon Heechul mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon meraihnya dan mengikuti langkah Heechul.

.

.

.

Di play group Hima.

"Unnie!" pekik Kibum yang tengah menanti kedatangan sang appa. Siwon menatapnya, "Appa mana?" tanya Kibum.

"Appa tidak bisa datang jadi unnie yang akan menemanimu," kata Heechul.

"Ne, itu bagus. Aku senang unnie datang," kata Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang ada di dekat Heechul.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Bummie?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmmm. Hai, Prince!" kata Kibum dengan nada mengejeknya. Siwon diam saja, dia menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Hai, cengeng!" balas Siwon. Mendengar keduanya, Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Siwonnie! Kamu dari mana saja, umma mencarimu!" pekik seseorang. Siwon menatapnya dan memeluk yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Umma, aku tersesat, hikh hikh hikh" dia kembali terisak, sambil memeluk ummanya. Kibum menatapnya keheranan. Sedangkah Heechul hanya tersenyum dan juga merasa lega Siwon bertemu dengan ummanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan. Umma mengkhawatirkanmu, Siwonnie," kata sang umma sambil terus memeluknya. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gumawo, sudah membawa Siwon kembali. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada Heechul.

"Kim Heechul imnida," kata Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya. Nyonya Choi memeluk Heechul sambil mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih padanya karena telah menemukan Siwonnya. Kibum diam, dia menatap perlakuan Nyonya Choi yang baik hati tersebut.

"Unnie, kajja kita ke kelas," ajak Kibum setelah Nyonya Choi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. "Saya permisi dulu, Nyonya Choi," kata Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne," jawab Nyonya Choi. "Kajja, Siwonnie. Kita pulang dulu semua orang tengah rebut mencarimu," ajak Nyonya Choi.

"Ne, umma," jawab Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan ummanya.

Siwon menatap Heechul yang berdiri didepannya. Heechul mendekat dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan sampai tersesat lagi ya Siwonnie," ucaap Heechul sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa perkataan itu membuat wajah Siwon bersemu merah.

"Ne, noona," jawabnya singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Good boy," kata Heechul. Kibum menatapnya cemburu. Unnie itu miliknya.

"Unnie! Ayo kita ke kelas!" rengek Kibum.

"Ne, ne kita ke sana," jawab Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya. Siwon terdiam sejenak, melihat kedua orang tersebut menjauh.

"Siwonnie, kajja. Kita pulang!" ajak sang umma.

"Ne," jawab Siwon. Dia terdiam sejenak, "Umma, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada noona," kata Siwon. Sang umma menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aigo, baiklah umma tunggu kau disini," kata sang umma. Mendengar perkataan sang umma, Siwon segera berlari menyusul Heechul. Di koridor sekolah,

"Noona! Noona! Noona!" panggil Siwon. Heechul dan Kibum berbalik. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, dia berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya,

"Waeyo, Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul sembari membungkukkan badannya. Siwon memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat dia berlari.

Dia mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Heechul yang ada di depannya.

"Noo….na….. Gu…. gumawoyo," kata Siwon sambil mengecup singkat bibir Heechul. Dia tersenyum dan menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Kemudian berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Heechul yang kebingungan. Heechul yang terkejut terdiam di koridor. Mengapa pikirannya tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumamnya.

"Unnie!" panggil Kibum

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe,,,,, review yang banyak ya biar semangat buat updatenya. ^_^

Di chapter 1 dan 2 ini mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Usia Heechul sekitar 8-9 tahunan, sedangkan Sibum mereke 4 atau 5 tahunan. Siwon oppa aja masih ngompol kok! Next chapter juga masih masa kanak-kanak mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

Wuih, akhirnya chap.3

Oppa mana reviewnya, #pout3x

.

.

.

"Umma, bagaimana rasanya jika kita tidak mempunyai ibu?" tanya seorang namja cilik yang tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Waeyo, Siwonnie?" tanya sang umma keheranan.

"Umma, tahu noona," kata Siwon. "Soesangnim bilang Noona dan Kibum kehilangan ibu mereka sebulan yang lalu," kata Siwon. Sang umma menatap putranya tersebut.

"Rasanya tentu menyedihkan, Siwonnie. Umma saja menangis saat nenekmu tiada," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Tapi nenek kan sudah tua," kata Siwon polos.

Nyonya Choi memandangi putranya tersebut. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang biasa kita lakukan dipagi hari?" tanyanya.

"Bagun tidur, mandi, sarapan dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Siwon.

"Hanya itu?" tanya sang umma. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang membangunkanmu di pagi hari?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Umma, umma yang membangunkanku setiap pagi," jawab Siwon penuh antusias.

"Lalu siapa yang menyiapkan pakaianmu tiap paginya?" tanya sang umma.

"Umma, aku suka pakaian yang umma pilihkan untukku," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang membuatkan sarapan dan membereskan buku-bukumu?" tanya sang umma.

"Umma, umma yang melakukannya. Umma akan menyiapkan sandwich kesukaanku lalu menyiapkan waffle beserta susunya. Umma yang membereskan buku-bukuku jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan buku-buku milikku," kata Siwon.

"Klo umma tidak ada siapa yang akan melakukannya?" tanya sang umma.

"Para maid," jawab Siwon singkat.

"Jika kita tidak memiliki maid, siapa yang akan melakukan semua hal tersebut?" tanyanya lagi.

"Appa!" jawab Siwon asal sambil tersenyum. Nyonya Choi membelai wajah putranya.

"Tapi, appamu harus bekerja pagi-pagi. Dia tidak bisa melakukan semuanya," kata sang umma.

"Tapi…. Masa aku yang melakukannya sendiri," Kata Siwon menatap ummanya yang tersenyum.

"Ne, begitulah yang harus kamu lakukan jika kamu tidak memiliki umma. Semuanya harus kau lakukan sendiri," kata Nyonya Choi. Mendengar perkataan ummanya Siwon merasakan apa yang mungkin Heechul rasakan.

"Klo begitu umma jangan pernah pergi ne?" pinta Siwon. Dia memeluk ummanya posesif.

"Jinja, tapi suatu hari umma mungkin akan pergi sama seperti nenek dan kakek," jelasnya. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan, umma harus menjagaku…." Gumam Siwon.

"Ne umma akan menjagamu, Siwonnie," kata sang umma. Dia pun mengecup kening putranya tersebut dan menatapnya.

"Umma mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Umma ingin kau tidur sekarang. Good night, Siwonnie," kata Nyonya Choi sambil meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

"Night, umma," gumam Siwon.

Malam itu dia tidak bisa tertidur pikirannya kembali melayang pada Heechul. Dia bangkit dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah jaket berukuran besar dan memakainya.

"Noona, apa itu yang kau rasakan. Mianne, andai aku bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu noona," gumam Siwon. Dia kembali naikk ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan memakai jekat tersebut dia terlelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Play Group Hima.

Siwon yang berangkat pagi-pagi berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Noona-nya. Dari kejauhan tampak dua orang adik kakak yang tengah berjalan beriringan.

"Unnie! Jangan lupa nanti jemput aku, ya?" pintanya.

"Ne, Bummie. Siang nanti unnie akan menjemputmu. Belajar yang rajin ne?" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Siwon diam saja menatapnya. Sepertinya Heechul sudah melupakannya. Hal itu membuat dirinya kesal.

"Ne!" jawab Kibum.

"Jangan nakal di sekolah arra?"

"Arra, Kibummie ga nakal kok. Cuma Hae dan Hyukkie oppa selalu jail padaku," kata Kibum.

"Ne, jangan biarkan mereka mengganggumu. Kalau mereka mengganggumu cepat cari soesangnim," katanya.

"Arraseo unnie!" jawab Kibum mantap.

"Unnie berangkat sekolah, ne. Bye!" kata Heechul sambil melambai.

"Bye unnie!" teriak

"Siwonnie, Kibummie. Kajja!" panggil Soesangnim. Kibum segera menghampirinya sedangkan Siwon diam saja. Dia menunggu bayangan Heechul menghilang jauh dari pandangannya.

"Noona, apakah kau lupa padaku," gumam Siwon.

"Siwonnie!" panggil soesangnim. Siwon menatapnya kemudian menatap Kibum.

"Jelek!" katanya sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Hikh! Hikh! Hikh!" isak Kibum. Soesangnim yang ada disana segera menenangkan Kibum.

"Kibummie, ingat pesan unniemu tidak," katanya mengingatkan. Kibum menghapus air matanya. Perlahan. Dia pun segera menuju kelasnya.

Dia menyimpan tasnya perlahan. Dengan mata yang sedikit memerah dan sembab, Kibum menghampiri Siwon.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon kesal.

"Minta maaf," kata Kibum.

"Mwo?" Siwon pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kibum jadi jengkel dibuatnya.

"Unnie bilang kalau kau menyakiti seseorang, kamu harus minta maaf," kata Kibum.

"Masa bodo," ucap Siwon malas. Dia melihat duo Eunhae masuk kedalam kelas.

"Awas!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Hei, lihat. Dia anak yang ga punya ibu lo," kata Donghae di depan KIbum.

"Jinja?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, dia selalu berangkat bersama dengan Noonanya," kata Donghae.

"Oh, jadi yang menyiapkan semuanya itu noonanya, pasti noonanya jelek sekali," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne, kau benar lihat saja rambutnya. Pasti dikepangkan oleh noonanya," kata Donghae.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yah, keliatan dari muka jeleknya," kata Donghae. Keduanya tertawa. Kibum menahan air matanya.

"Ani, aku tidak jelek," ucap Kibum.

"Tuh, dia tambah semakin jelek!" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Ya, jangan-jangan dia mau menirukan wajah noonanya," kata Donghae. Siwon yang mendengarnya jadi tidak tahan. Dia mendorong Donghae yang tengah tertawa.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mendorongnya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon diam saja. Sedangkan Donghae mulai terisak. "Donghae bangunlah," kata Eunhyuk.

"Kamu anak jelek, sok pahlawan," cerca Eunhyuk.

"Wea? Trus kamu sendiri apa? Muka monyet," balas Siwon. Eunhyuk tertegun. "Dan, kamu muka ikan. Sukanya mengganggu orang saja. Aku malas bermain dengan kalian muka-muka jelek," hardiknya lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertegun, lalu kedunya mulai terisak dan menangis. Sedangkan Kibum termanggu.

"Dia menolongku?" tanya Kibum. Dia menatap Siwon yang tengah duduk-duduk di kursi taman. Kibum menghampirinya. Siwon diam saja.

"Gumawoyo, oppa," kata Kibum. Siwon yang mendengarnya diam saja. "Oppa, baik sekali, aku suka," kata Kibum lugu.

"Muka mereka memang mirip binatang, kok," jawab Siwon sambil menuju papan jungkat jungkit.

"Mau main bersamaku?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku tidak mungkin bermain papan ini sendirian kan," kata Siwon.

"NE," jawab Kibum sambil duduk di sisi lain papan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di toko roti,

"Selamat datang!" sapa seseorang dengan riangnya. Dia melihat seorang anak yang masuk ke dalam tokonya tersebut. "Heechullie? Ada apa? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya sang appa.

"Ani, aku lapar. Aku membawa beberapa orang teman untuk menikmati roti yang hangat," ucap Heechul.

"Annyeong, ajushi," sapa beberapa orang anak.

"Omo, kau membawa banyak temanmu ke sini," kata sang appa sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah., ini roti kalian". Kata Kang in gembira. Dia sudah sedikit khaswatir jika para pelanggannya berkurang dan tidak berbelanja lagi ke tokonya tersebut. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan sebab Heechul sudah membantunya untuk promosi roti-roti tersebut.

"Ajushi, rotimu hangat dan nikmat. Aku akan bilang pada umma agar membeli roti di tokomu," kata seorang anak.

"Tentu saja, itu bagus. Katakanlah pada umma dan appa kalian. Toko roti Kim masih buka dan menyediakan roti yang hangat penuh dengan cinta, iya kan Chullie?" kata Kang in.

"Aish! Terserahlah," ucapnya sambil menatap sang appa. Kang in hanya tersenyum dia tahu Chullie sangat memikirkan keadaan keluarganya setelah Leeteuk sang umma meninggal.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau rotinya lagi?" tanya Kang in.

"Aku, aku ajushi!" celoteh beberapa orang anak.

"Appa," panggil Heechul.

"Ne," tanya sang appa.

"Appa tidak lupa kan untuk mengantar roti ke Play group Hima," kata Heechul.

"Akh! Untung kau mengingatkannya. Appa titip toko dulu. Appa akan segera kembali!" katanya seraya bergegas ke dapaur mengambil sebuah box yang berisi roti lalu bergegas ke luar.

"Wah! Aku kenyang sekali," kata seorang anak.

"Heechullie terima kasih sudah menunjukkan tempat yang asyik ini," katanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang mana bayaran kalian?" tanya Heechul.

"Kukira kau akan mentraktir kami," kata seorang temannya yang berambut panjang.

"Dalam mimpimu saja nona Yoona," kata Heechul.

"Aish! Kau memang," kata Amber mengeluh. Heechul hanya tersenyum manis. Mereka pun membayar roti-roti tersebut.

"Heechul, aku boleh pesan menu roti kismis tidak?" tanya seorang anak, Heechul menatapnya.

"Akan kukatakan pada Appaku," kata Heechul.

Teman-teman Heechul pun bergegas ke luar. Heechul membereskan meja dan kursi di toko tersebut. Dia duduk di sudut ruangan dimana dia biasanya duduk dan menunggu ummanya.

"Appa, lama sekali," kata Heechul.

Heechul duduk, dia memejamkan matanya.

"_**Umma,"**_

"_**Ah, anak umma yang cantik kemarilah. Umma sedang membuat roti,"**_

"_**Yak! Seperti itu! Kau pandai sekali. Sekarang kita panggang rotinya, ya?"**_

"_**Ne"**_

Heechul membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang kosong tersebut. Dia membuka matanya yang basah, mengingat ummanya. Dia berjalan ke dapur ruangan tersebut. Mendekati rak-rak yang tersusun rapi berisikan tepung dan beberapa bahan untuk membuat roti lainnya. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya di depan oiven pemanggang.

"_**Heechullie!"**_

"_**Anak umma yang cantik,"**_

"_**Lezat! Umma menyukai roti buatanmu, hangat dan penuh dengan cinta,"**_

"Apa akau masih bisa membuatnya umma?" isak Heechul.

Heechul tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Kang in ada di balik pintu melihatnya yang tengah mengenang sang umma yang telah tiada.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, di Play Group Hima.

"Kibummie, kamu masih menunggu unniemu?" tanya Soesangnim.

"Ne, aku akan menunggunya di luar," kata Kibum. Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu terdiam.

"Oppa apa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Ani, aku menunggu supir," kata Siwon.

"Ummamu idak menjemput?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Siwon.

"Wah, oppa kau berani sekali, hebat!" kata Kibum kagum. Melihat senyum Kibum, Siwon merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu atas pujian tersebut.

"Kajja, kita main di taman sambil menunggu jemputan," ajak Siwon sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ne, kajja." Kata Kibum mengikutinya. Soesangnim hanya melihat kedua siswanya tersebut.

"Kalian jangan menunggu di tempat yang panas, arra?" kata Soesangnim.

"Arraseo, seosangnim." Jawab Kibum yang masih tak jauh dari soesangnim. Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Diluar keduanya bermain pasir. Membuat kastil yang besar. Siwon diam saja sambil menepuk-nepuk dinding kastil tersebut.

"Kibum suka dengan cerita unnie," ujar Kibum tiba-tiba. Siwon menatapnya, "Unnie selalu bercerita, menceritakan kisah yang sangat seru," kata Kibum sambil terus memuji Heechul.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Apa ya? Bukan Cinderella, juga bukan Sleeping beauty," kata Kibum berpikir sejenak.

"Akh, Kibum lama sekali," kata Siwon mulai tidak sabaran.

"Akh! Simba," kata Kibum.

"Simba? Lion King?" tanya Siwon yang suka nonto film The Lion King.

"Bukan, ngomong denganmu ga nyambung," kata Kibum kesal.

"Kamu sendirikan yang tidak bisa menjelaskannya," kata Siwon dingin.

"Akh! Unnie!" kata Kibum sembari melambaikan tangannya. Siwon menatap kearah gerbang, dia tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Heechul.

"Kibummie, sedang apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku sedang bermain pasir dengan oppa," kata KIbum sembari menunjuk kea rah Siwon. Siwon segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh, terima kasih sudah bermain dengan Kibum," kata Heechul. Entah kenapa perkataan itu membuat hati Siwon bergetar.

"Tak apa, lagi pula jemputanku belum datang." Kata Siwon.

"Tuan muda," panggil seseorang. Siwon menatapnya.

"Aku pulang duluan," kata Siwon dingin. Dia berjalan melewati keduanya begitu saja.

"Siapa sih bocah ingusan itu?" tanya Heechul sebal.

"Dia itu Siwon oppa, unnie," kata Kibum sembari menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Oh, Siwon," gumam Heechul. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan anak kecil yang dijumpainya di depan mini market.

"Wae, unnie?" tanya Kibum.

"Ani, kajja, kita ke toko dulu," kata Heechul.

"Menjemput appa, kajja!" kata Kibum antusias.

"Ne," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobilnya Siwon melihat Heechul yang tengah menggandeng Kibum.

"Tuan muda," panggilnya.

"Tunggulah, sebentar lagi ajushi," kata Siwon. Dia menatap keduanya menghilang diujung jalan sana.

"Noona, aku sudah berbaik hati menjaga dongsaengmu. Kau senang kan?" tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"Ajushi, kajja kita pulang," kata Siwon.

"Akh! Ne, tuan muda," kata sang supir.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian,

"Appa, aku mau ikut jalan-jalan ke pantai," kata Kibum.

"Ani, pantai itu berbahaya," kata sang appa.

"Pokoknya Kibum mau ikut. Unnie juga akan ikutkan," kata Kibum.

"Ani, Unnie minggu depan ada ulangan yang sangat penting," kata Heechul.

"Hikh! Hikh! Hikh! Unnie dan appa jahat! Unnie dan appa tidak sayang sama Kibum," isak Kibum.

"Aniya, appa tidak jahat kok. Appa hanya…." Jelas Kang in namun terlambat. Kibum sudah mulai merengek dan menangis. Heechul menutup telinganya.

"Arra, arra. Appa mengizinkannya," kata Kang in.

"Jinja?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, kau boleh pergi ke pantai bersama dengan teman-temanmu," kata sang appa.

"Unnie juga kan?" tanya Kibum. Heechul menatap sang appa.

"Ne, unnie mu pun akan ikut. Setelah sekolah," kata Kang in.

"Appa!" kata Heechul sewot.

"Yes! Unnie akan ke pantai bersamaku, baguslah," kata Kibum tertawa riang.

"Aku kan mau ulangan appa," kata Heechul.

"Mianne, Heechullie," gumam Kang in yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan putrinya tersebut.

"Aish! Terserahlah!" kata Heechul sambil meninggalkan Kibum.

"Yeah! Wonnie, unnie dan aku akan pergi ke pantai," kata Kibum sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Ne," jawab Kang in, "Sebagai gantinya, sekarang Princess tidur, ne?" kata Kang in merayu.

"Ne, tapi gendong ya appa?" pinta Kibum. Kang in menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya ke kamar Kibum.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di pantai ya? Masih masa kanak-kanaknya,


	5. Chapter 5

Mian, klo readers sekalian dah nunggu ni FF

Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

"Appa, aku mau ikut jalan-jalan ke pantai," kata Kibum.

"Ne, kau boleh pergi ke pantai bersama dengan teman-temanmu," kata sang appa.

"Unnie juga kan?" tanya Kibum. Heechul menatap sang appa.

"Ne, unnie mu pun akan ikut. Setelah sekolah," kata Kang in.

"Appa!" kata Heechul sewot.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Heechul masih menatap selembar kertas yang merupakan hasil ulangannya hari ini.

"Chullie, kau kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Aku benci Matematik," gumam Heechul.

"Yah! Itukan karena otakmu otaku dang!" sergah temannya yang lain.

"'Ya, ya, ya. Kalian berduakan pandai matematik," kata Heechul malas.

"Heechullie, nilai kita berdua sama," isak gadis lainnya.

"Yah! Ambar dan Heechul mulai lagi, Yoon," katanya sambil tertawa geli.

"Biarkan saja, toh keduanya sama-sama lucu," kata Yoona sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Ambar dan Heechul berpelukan lemas.

.

Di toko roti

"Selamat datang!" seru Kang-In riang. dia melihat putrinya masuk dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Aigo, ada apa Princess?" tanyanya sambil menatap Heechul. Tangannya penuh dengan roti yang baru saja diangkat dari open.

"Appa, nilai ulanganku jelek!" kata Heechul kesal. Kang-In meletakkan roti-roti tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Jinja, appa juga bukan anak yang pintar saat sekolah," katanya mencoba menghibur Heechul. "Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Mana putri appa yang cantik," goda Kang-in.

"Yah! Hiburan appa jelek! Ga bermutu!" kata Heechul kesal.

"Apa kau mau menolong appa?" tanya Kang-in. Heechul menatapnya dan meangguk pelan.

"Kajja, bantu appa untuk mengemas roti-roti ini," kata Kang-In. "Kau akan berangkat menyusul Kibum kan?" tanya Kang-In sedikit ragu.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Kang-In membelai rambutnya.

"Mianne, appa menyusahkanmu lagi," kata Kang-In sedih.

"Aku tahu. Kibum tidak pernah tahu seperti apa itu umma. Kibum tidak memiliki umma, tapi Kibum memilikiku, Noonanya. Appa tidak perlu khawatir," kata Heechul. Mendengarnya Kang-In tersenyum.

"Gumawo," kata Kang-In.

Keduanya duduk di meja dan mengemas roti-roti tersebut.

.

.

.

Di pantai

"Kyaaa!" suara jeritan anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain di pinggir pantai. Nampak seorang anak tengah duduk menyendiri.

"Kibummie, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Seosangnim, Unnie belum datang," katanya sedih. "Apa unnie tidak mau kemari ya?" gumamnya. Melihat itu Seosangnim tersenyum dan membelai rambut Kibum.

"Unnie sayang sekali padamu, Bummie. Dia pasti akan datang kemari," hibur Seosangnim. "Sekarang kau bermainlah dengan teman-temanmu yang lain," kata Seosangnim.

"Arraseo, Seosangnim," kata Kibum sembari berlari ke kerumunan anak-anak lainnya. Melihatnya Seosangnim hanya mampu menarik nafas dalam.

"Annyeong, Seosangnim!" sapa sebuah suara. Seosangnimberbalik.

"Akh! Nyonya Choi! Annyeong! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Seosangnim. Nyonya Choi tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, saya kemari mengantarkan, Siwonnie yang terlambat," jelasnya.

"Oh, Siwonnie kau mau bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang lainnya?" kata Seosangnim. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menatap sang umma.

"Kau boleh bermain tapi jangan main air. Ingat itu!" kata sang umma.

"Ne, umma," ujar Siwon.

"Anda melarangnya untuk bermain air. Apakah Siwonnie akit?" tanya Seosangnim. Nyonya Choi yang tengah memperhatikan ke arah mana Siwon bermain, menatap Seosangnim.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin dia demam. Namun, entah mengapa hari ini dia memaksa ingin ikut pergi ke pantai," jelas Nyonya Choi.

"Mungkin dia ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya," ujar Seosangnim.

"Iya, anda benar," jawab Nyonya Choi menimpali perkataan Seosangnim.

.

Kibum yang tengah bermain bola dengan teman-temannya sedikit bisa melupakan kesedihan hatinya. Dia bermain dengan yang lainnya hingga bola tersebut melayang jauh.

"Yah! Bolanya!" seru seorang anak.

"Biar aku ambil," kata Kibum sembari berlari kea rah bola tersebut.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat ada seorang anak yang tengah menggenggam bola tersebut.

"Fishy, kita mau apakan bola ini," kata seorang anak yang ada disampingnya sambil tersenyum jail.

"Tentu saja akan kita pakai untuk bermain, Hyukkie. Kajja!" ajaknya.

"Oppa, itu… itukan bola kami," kata Kibum ragu.

"Oh, iya. Aku tidak tahu tuh. Lagi pula sekarang aku mau main bola ini!" katanya tegas.

"Oppa kembalikan bolanya!" teriak Kibum.

"Siapa kamu berani meminta bola ini, dasar ga punya ibu!" sergah Hyukkie. Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Kibum terdiam.

"Iya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman yang lain masih mau bermain denganmu," ucap Donghae. "Kamu itu jelek. Pasti semuanya main gara-gara kasihan padamu," hinanya lagi.

"Ng…Ngak kok!" kata Kibum lagi.

"Yah! Kalian berdua lagi ngapain?" sapa sebuah suara. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbalik.

"Cih! Sang pangeran datang menyelamatkannya. Ayo kita pergi, Hyukkie!" ajak Donghae.

"Wah, Hae bukannya kau bisa melawan dia," kata Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak lihat apa. Dia bawa bodyguard!" Bisik Donghae sembari melirik pada seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang ada di belakang Siwon. "Kajja! Aku tidak butuh bola jelek ini," kata Donghae sembari melempar bola tersebut pada Kibum.

Kedua anak tersebut berlari. Kibum masih terpaku. Dia tengah menghapus air matanya, hingga Siwon berdiri di depannya dan memberikan bola tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Terima kasih, Oppa." Kata Kibum. "Apa Oppa mau bermain dengan kami?" tanya Kibum menawarkan.

"Hmmm baiklah," kata Siwon. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat sang umma tengah memperhatikannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Teman-teman Siwon mau bermain bersama kita, bolehkan?" kata Kibum.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, kita main," ajak beberapa orang, "Tapi, kenapa ajushi itu juga ikut?! Siapa dia Siwon-ah?" tanya temannya.

"Ajushi, lebih baik anda membantu ummaku saja," kata Siwon.

"Tapi tugas saya menemani Tuan Muda," kata sang boyguard.

"Duduklah dipinggir sana. Jangan mengganggu ini permainan hanya untuk anak-anak!" kata Siwon memerintahkan pada Boyguardnya agar menjauh dan tidak mengganggu permainan mereka.

"Wah, Siwon keren sekali," gumam beberapa temannya.

Mereka mulai bermain, Siwon berdiri di dekat Kibum.

"Kamu berangkat kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Siwon. Kibum menatapnya, tidak percaya Siwon mengajaknya bicara.

"Sendiri…. ka… Akh!" rintih Kibum saat bola tersebut mengenai kepalanya.

"Waa, Kibum kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya temannya.

"Kamu sih, jangan melamun terus." Kata yang lainnya.

"Mian, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Kibum sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Mian, ini karena aku mengajakmu berbicara," kata Siwon dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Tak apa," kata Kibum.

"Kita istirahat saja. Sepertinya umma sedang membuka bekal, kajja!" ajak Siwon sembari menarik Kibum.

"Siwonnie, siapa ini?" tanya sang umma. Sambil tersenyum.

"Kim Kibum, imnida," kata Kibum sopan.

"Wah, manisnya. Mana ibumu sayang?" kata Nyonya Choi. Kibum terdiam.

"Umma!" kata Siwon dengan sedikit keras.

"Umm, mianne Kibummie. Duduklah disini sembari menunggu… ya siapa pun yang akan kau tunggu," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kibum. Dia duduk disamping Siwon.

"Apa appa mu yang menemanimu?" tanya Nyonya Choi sembari memberikan Kibum sepotong kue juga minuman.

"Ani, aku akan bermain bersama Unnie," jawab Kibum.

"Oh," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Kapan dia kemari?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Entahlah, appa bilang mungkin sore. Soalnya unnie ke sekolah dulu," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. Siwon balas tersenyum.

"Untunglah aku berangkat," kata Siwon sembari meletakkan piringnya. "Ayo, Kibum. Sambil menunggu unniemu kita main lagi," kata Siwon penuh semangat.

"Ya!" kata Kibum. "Terima kasih, kuenya Nyonya Choi," kata Kibum.

"Panggil saja, tante!" kata Nyonya Choi sambil tersenyum.

"Umma, aku mau main lagi dengan Kibum. Bye!" kata Siwon riang.

"Iya," jawab Nyonya Choi.

"Tante, kami main dulu," kata Kibum.

"Jangan dekat-dekat bermain ombaknya, ya!" kata Nyonya Choi mengingatkan.

"NE!" jawab Siwon dan Kibum kompak.

Keduanya berlari ke arah pantai. Kibum mengajak Siwon untuk mencari kerang di tepi pantai.

"Yah, lebih baik aku membelinya ditoko!" kata Siwon malas.

"Ayolah, nanti aku mau memberikan unnie kerang yang bagus," kata Kibum. Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak ada salahnya. Kajja!" kata Siwon. Dia mencari dengan seksama. Membiarkan bajunya basah terkena ombak.

.

Sore harinya.

Kibum masidh berdiri di depan penginapan, menunggu seseorang. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya menepuk bahunya perlahan.

"Unniemu pasti akan datang. Dia kan sayang sekali padamu," kata Kibum.

"Ne, unnie hanya sedikit terlambat," kata Kibum mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya, kita segera ke kamar anak-anak," seru sebuah suara.

"Umma, Kibum masih ingin menunggu Unnienya," kata Siwon. Nyonya Choi menghampiri Kibum dan menatapnya.

"Kita akan menunggunya di dalam. Pakaianmu juga kotor. Kita mandi kemudian kita akan menunggunya disini," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Umm, ne." jawab Kibum. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam penginapa.

"Nyonya Choi!" panggil sebuah suara. "Apa anda benar-benar tidak keberatan tinggal bersama dengan Kibum?" tanya Seosangnim.

"Akh! Tentu saja! Hanya menambah satu orang tidak masalah," kata Nyonya Choi. "Iyakan Siwonnie?" kata Nyonya Choi pada Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, jika begitu." Kata Seosangnim. Dia menatap Kibum "Bummie, jangan nakal ya. Tinggallah dulu bersama dengan Nyonya Choi. Jika Unnie datang ibu akan memberitahukannya bahwa kau ada bersama dengan Nyonya Choi," kata Seosangnim.

"Ne, aku tahu," jawab Kibum.

Kibum mengikuti langkah Nyonya Choi dan Siwon.

.

"Mian, apa disini tempat menginap Play Group Hima?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kita tunggu dari tadi.

"Oh, iya. Bisa kami bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis.

"Saya mau bertemu dengan Sohee Seosangnim." Katanya.

"Klo boleh kamu tahu anda siapa?" tanya sang resepsionis.

"Saya…"

"Heechullie!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Akh! Seosangnim. Mian saya datangnya terlambat," kata Heechul sambil memberikan hormat.

"Tidak apa. Kibum pasti senang. Oh, iya dia ada dikamar nomor 12 bersama dengan Nyonya Choi," jelas Seosangnim. Alis Heechul terangkat.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul.

"Kalian akan menginap bersama dengan Nyonya Choi jadi ibu kira kalian harus menjaga sikap. Baiklah. Perlu ibu antar?" tanya Seosangnim.

"NE," jawab Heechul gugup. Keduanya beriringan hingga mereka tiba disebuah kamar dengan nomor 12 tertera diatasnya.

"Ini dia kamarnya," kata Seosangnim. Dia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali.

"Seosangnim. Bisa kemari sebentar," panggil seseorang.

"Heechul, tunggulah disini. ibu mau kesana sebentar," ucap Seosangnim sembari meninggalkan Heechul sendirian disana.

"Umm," jawab Heechul. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dan

"Ne," seraut wajah tampan membuka pintu tersebut. Wajahnya tampak sedikit BT.

"Si….Siwon," Ucap Heechul gagap. Yang membukakan pintu tersebut melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Noona, masuklah!" ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Heechul.

Ruangan tampak begitu sepi.

"Siwonnie, dimana Kibum?" tanya Heechul.

"Kibum dan umma sedang memedan makan malam," kata Siwon datar. Heechul merasa tidak begitu nyaman dia segera duduk di kursi sedangkan Siwon masih berdiri.

"Noona, apa kabar?" tanya Siwon lagi berbasa basi.

"Baik! Emmm, bisa noona ke toilet dulu," ucapnya.

"Toiletnya ada disana?" kata Siwon.

"NE, terima kasih," kata heechul sembari meninggalkan Siwon sendirian. Siwon terdiam. Dia kebingungan dengan tingkahnya tadi. Akhirnya dia duduk diatas karpet dan menyalakan TV.

Tidak lama kemudian Heechul keluar. Dia melihat Siwon yang tengah menonton TV.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali, ya?" tanya Heechul.

"Entahlah, umma senang sekali bersama Kibum. Katanya serasa punya anak perempuan," kata Siwon setengah mengadu.

"Oh, Mianne!" kata Heechul. Siwon berbalik.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Noonakan tidak salah apa-apa?" tanya Siwon kalem. Dia kembali menatap layar TV.

Hening.

"Noona!" panggil Siwon namu yang dipanggil malahan sudah terlelap dibangku. Siwon mendekat kearahnya. Dia menatap lekat wajah Heechul.

"Noona, pasti kau kelelahan, istirahatlah," kata Siwon sembari mengecup kening Heechul.

Dia tersenyum simpul dan mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalam kamar yang akan dia gunakan untuk menyelimuti Heechul.

"Noona, saranghae," bisik Siwon ditelinga Heechul.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Baru awal_benar-benar awal liburan!


	6. Mianne

Mianne... I will take a long break... :(

Kalian tahu sekarang saatnya buat menyiapkan segala sesuatu buat UN. I wish ga da UN :(

I hate UN!

knapa ga bisa langsung lulus aja gituh!

Really, Mianne...


End file.
